The Childcatcher
by technophilic
Summary: [marluxia.roxas, implied axel.roxas] Marluxia’s first attempt at keeping Axel away from Roxas consists of him slipping something into Roxas' drink. Axel couldn't have walked in at a more perfect time.


**Written for Raina.**

--

Axel likes to meddle. It's in his nature. He loves chaos and destruction, disorder and panic. For a while, it doesn't bother Marluxia, as long as he isn't involved, and can go about his regular business without being disrupted. Granted, his definition of "regular business" is plotting with Larxene about how to eventually overthrow Xemnas and the other scientists. But still, all he wants to do is be left alone.

But Axel keeps pushing, and perhaps it's a bit endearing, because Marluxia slowly begins to let the redhead in on some of their talks, and he has to admit: Axel has some pretty damn good ideas, even if some might be a _bit_ over-the-top.

Of course, he somehow overlooks the fact that Axel's quote-unquote 'best friend' is still loyal to Xemnas (or at least indifferent to everything other than orders given), and how Axel just might let information leak. That's a bit reckless, he thinks, but Axel is all about taking risks, and so maybe he _would_ do that, maybe even deliberately.

And Marluxia, he doesn't trust many people, and perhaps he's a bit paranoid, because as much as he likes having more people involved in his plan (it's starting to seem so much more possible to pull this off), the more he speaks with Axel, the more he thinks that there is something a bit off — something dangerous, something that could lead him to his death.

Once, he overhears Axel talking with Roxas in the cafeteria, and he thinks he hears the redhead say his name. He can't be certain though, because he's simply passing by, taking a detour to his garden, and he's not about to stop and ask, because that would draw attention, and he really doesn't want Roxas asking anything if in fact, he _doesn't_ know anything.

Later, Larxene tells Marluxia that she heard Axel talking to Roxas — "Really, I heard it with my own ears!" — and then _laughing_ about it afterward. Something about 'flower boy' and 'delusional', and it's not tattling, it's merely looking out for her superior, her elder, her _leader_.

He starts to think that maybe if he can keep Axel away from Roxas, he won't spew anymore information vital to his cause. And his idea, it's a good one, maybe a bit over-the-top like some of Axel's ideas, but that's okay (and if he thinks about it long enough, he might realize that really, Axel would probably hate the _both_ of them afterward, and would be less likely to help him in the end — but he tries not to think about it, because it's a good idea, it really is).

And so eventually, he manages to get Roxas alone, because Axel is away on a mission (and it's by dumb luck that he should return that night), and his plan is put into action. After all, he needs Axel to show up _some time_, because otherwise it would just be moot, and while it could still be _physically_ satisfying, he wouldn't have accomplished what he'd set out to do.

He catches Roxas at dinner and starts a casual conversation with him. Roxas is tense; it's so obvious that the boy doesn't like him (probably no thanks to Axel), but that doesn't stop him from sitting with the boy at the table — _to keep you company_, Marluxia says with a smile, and he runs a gloved hand through his hair, brushing it over his shoulder.

Roxas is tight-lipped as he rises to his feet to dump his tray, half empty can of soda still sitting on the table, and _this is perfect_, Marluxia thinks, and he's surreptitiously emptying a vial into the can, some of the liquid collecting around the mouth, but that's okay, because it's not like Roxas notices it as he comes back and downs the drink before tossing it into the trash can.

He feels the effects almost immediately, creeping, creeping, and his vision is beginning to blur around the edges as he's stepping out of the cafeteria.

Marluxia is there, wrapping an arm around Roxas' shoulders to help pull him along, and says he's taking Roxas back to his room, because _you look tired, you should get some rest_.

And Roxas, he just nods and leans into Marluxia because the room is spinning and he doesn't know if it's the ceiling he's walking on, or if it's the floor, and he begins to fall forward, but XI has a good enough grasp on him that he doesn't fall, and is more or less _dragged_ back to his room.

The blond doesn't think he's in _that_ bad of a condition that he needs Marluxia to take his clothes off for him, but he's doing it and Roxas is too out of it to argue, barely moving as Marluxia is unzipping his jacket and pushing it off of his shoulders, soon followed by his shirt. His lips are dry and his tongue darts out to wet them.

And it's a bit weird, Roxas thinks, when Marluxia kisses him, captures his tongue between his lips, _sucking_, and the boy shivers, brings his hands up to push him away because no, no, this isn't right, _stop it_.

Marluxia doesn't let himself be pushed away, after all, he's so much stronger than Roxas, and he can feel the boy's body give a light jerk as his knees buckle and he's falling, but the man is there, grabs his hips and pulls him closer, flush against him. Roxas is groping for Marluxia's shoulders because his mind is reeling and he's afraid the ground is going to swallow him up, but Marluxia's mouth is still moving against his and Roxas wants to push him away because he's tired and he doesn't like him like that and _oh god_, he can't focus.

The Graceful Assassin pushes Roxas onto his bed, and he gives a frightened shout because when he's like this, it feels like everything is happening at lightening speed (yet somehow, oh-so slowly). He feels like he's falling farther than he really is, like he's just jumped off a cliff, and he's pulling Marluxia against him, burying his face into his neck, because he's so scared and right now, this man is all he has to save him and keep him from crashing.

He whimpers and suddenly, Marluxia is at his neck, kissing and sucking and licking and biting, and Roxas is shivering and squirming beneath him at the contact, and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly because all the colors flashing in front of his eyes is making him nauseous and he hates throwing up because it's messy (not to mention a total mood killer but what's really going on right now?).

Marluxia wants to prolong the foreplay, because if he is to have Axel walk in on them (it's so obvious that Roxas' room is the first place he'll head upon his return — how predictable), it's best to make this last as long as possible because he's not sure when, exactly, VIII will be returning, and it would ruin everything if he's already fucked Roxas, and _then_ Axel makes his grand entrance. No, that simply won't do.

So he's pulling away long enough to peel the gloves from his hands, tossing them to the floor (makes everything look more rushed and desperate), and he shrugs his own coat off his shoulders (also tossed carelessly to the floor — over by the door) before leaning back in. It's a good thing Roxas is too high to push Marluxia away when he has the opportunity, and the man thinks that those herbs are working perfectly for his cause.

He smirks and leans in, lets his bare fingers trace over Roxas' jaw, and he's cooing at the boy, trying to make him open his eyes, and when he does, his pupils are so blown that Marluxia can barely see the bright cobalt of his eyes, but that's okay, because he can't let himself get distracted by those pretty eyes of his.

The man's hand slides from Roxas' jaw, tracing his neckline, sliding across his collarbone and then down his chest, pausing to tweak the boy's nipples, and Roxas is arching into the touch, whether or not he's actually aware of his action; his cheeks are flushed and his breath is coming out in puffs against Marluxia's skin. He's not shaking as much, which is an improvement, Marluxia supposes, but the boy is still clinging tightly to him, nails digging into his biceps, and he's probably drawing blood; it's a price to pay and the man groans quietly.

Hands slip farther down, and Marluxia is fingering at the button of Roxas' pants, deftly undoing the clasp and he's tugging at the zipper before his other hand reaches down to join its companion. He begins to pull the boy's pants down, sliding past his hips, and Roxas gasps quietly and arches his back as his boxers brush against the erection he isn't aware he had, and _god_, the thoughts racing through his head are going about a mile a minute, and he must be hallucinating, because when he looks up at Marluxia, he sees red instead of pink, but the face is a blur and Roxas is squirming again.

A growl escapes Marluxia's lips as he sits back, yanking Roxas' boots off before he can peel the pants off completely, and he wads them up, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder, and he's also working to unbutton his own pants, so it'll be easier later.

Soon enough, he's back at the blond, pressing his hips into the younger Nobody's, and even through his pants, he can feel the intense heat radiating off his body, and a bead of sweat trickles down the curve of his spine.

This is starting to seem less and less like conspiracy, and his brain is shutting down, slow, slow, slow as he continues to rub against Roxas, dipping a hand between them to let his fingers ghost across the boy's erection and he can hear Roxas' breath hitch as he unconsciously presses his hips up.

Yeah, Roxas is only slightly aware of what's going on, and he whimpers because he knows it's wrong and he's helpless to stop it, but it feels good, and his grip only tightens on Marluxia's arms. The man's hand is still moving, palming the underside of his cock before he brings his fingers to his lips.

It would probably be a rather enticing sight if Roxas could see clearly, if Roxas had wanted this (and if Marluxia was _someone else_), and until Marluxia is pulling his fingers out of his mouth and letting his hand drop between the boy's legs, Roxas is looking up at him with glassy eyes.

Marluxia shifts Roxas a little, pushing his legs wider, knees up by his hips, and he's sliding a finger inside him, making the boy toss his head back and cry out in pain, because it hurts, it hurts, _it hurts_, and why is that person doing this to him?

The boy's hands are moving, nails dragging up Marluxia's arms and he's breaking skin, drawing blood, but all the man does is hiss and push another finger in. Roxas' breath hitches and his arms shoot out, quickly being thrown around Marluxia's neck, pulling him in again, and his back is arching. He's torn between pain and pleasure, and the soft, strangled noise passing his lips expresses his confusion.

There can't have been a more perfect time for Axel to show up — really, there can't.

He's stepping out of a portal by the door, and when he takes a step forward, he feels something beneath his foot and looks down to find an organization cloak beneath it. Then his gaze flickers up, up, up, over to the bed, and his usually narrow eyes are wide with apparent surprise, which quickly turn to confusion, and then possibly anger.

He wants to speak, and for a few seconds, he's swallowing, working his jaw, trying to get his mouth in sync with his brain (because his mind is going about a mile a minute, and it's hard to figure out what to say when he can barely grasp three words before they're gone, and three new words replace them).

Axel finally decides on the three words that can probably best convey his confusion and frustration all at once: "What the hell?!"

Because really, it's not something he had _ever_ imagined happening, let alone bearing witness to, and to be honest, he doesn't like this one bit.

It's even worse when Marluxia ignores him, at least, he does for a few moments, continuing to work his fingers inside Roxas, and the boy groans, not even aware of the third party in the room now.

Marluxia looks over his shoulder, barely able to hide his smirk, and the corner of his mouth twitches, eyes twinkling with something horrible. His smirk comes into full-bloom when Axel growls and portals out of the room (probably to go take his anger out on some unsuspecting dusks — and Demyx), and then he's turning his attention back to Roxas, who moans loudly and arches his back when he feels Marluxia's fingers brush over something that makes him see white, and hot liquid splashes against his stomach.

That smirk is predatory as he pulls his fingers out and lets them sweep across the boy's stomach, collecting what's spilled, and he's dipping his hand into his pants, pulling his own erection out and smearing the liquid, coating himself, and he sighs.

After all, he's already come this far, why stop now?

The Graceful Assassin shifts Roxas again, hands reaching to grab and wrap around the boy's thighs, pulling him closer, and he pushes in, ignoring Roxas' strangled cry and the way his body jerks with the intrusion. Really, Marluxia thinks idly, Roxas shouldn't be so bothered by it, because he's probably done this a hundred times with Axel.

He laughs, low and dark, and he's pressing his face into the crook of Roxas' neck, biting at the skin there, and he can already see red where bruises will be forming.

And he doesn't care — he doesn't care because he _can't_, because they _deserve this_, because he is _better than them_.

Marluxia bites down on Roxas' shoulder when he comes, and he can taste blood on his lips. He pulls away, wipes the blood off, and smirks down at the boy, too busy trying to control his trembling and he's still _so tired_.

The man dresses slowly, waiting for Roxas to fall asleep, and he looks satisfied as he opens a dark portal and steps inside, because he knows when the boy wakes up, he won't remember a thing.

Oh, but he'll most certainly see the bruises on his neck and on his hips, and Marluxia can't wait to see what happens when Roxas tries to talk to Axel.

Marluxia laughs again, and the sound echoes off the walls as the portal closes, leaving dark tendrils in his wake.


End file.
